


Happy Together

by ThatOCLady



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Fluff, Happy Together by Turtles, One Shot, Pixelberry - Freeform, Prince Liam/Main Character, PrincexMC, Romance, Songfic, Team Prince, The Royal Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: After your royal engagement, Liam decides to "serenade" you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really into playing Choices now. I even got a tumblr and everything!  
> This is just a small something to make the fandom notice me. Or as so-not-a-war-boy-Maxwell would say, "WITNESS ME!"

You follow Maxwell, trying to keep up with his frantic speed. You haven’t seen him this excited since the Beaumont Bash.   
“Where are we…”, you turn a corner in the enormous hallway, “…going?”   
Maxwell’s voice echoes as he looks back over his shoulder,   
“To your new favorite surprise!”   
Surprise - you smile, knowing who might be the probable mastermind behind it.   
“What’s Liam planning to do now?”, you ask.   
Maxwell throws open the grand doors to the palace’s music room. You gaze in wonder at the tall glass ceiling, at the magnificent instruments, and the suspiciously out-of-place white curtain in the middle of the room.   
“Wait here!”, Maxwell says to you, and hops behind the curtain.   
“Maxwell, what…”, you frown.   
You’re about to approach the curtain when a head peeks out from behind it. Drake tells you,   
“For the record, I did not approve of this song choice”   
“ _Ssh!_  Positions”, you hear Hana’s voice, “1, 2. 1, 2, 3,  **4!** " 

Two servants, one on each side, slowly raise the curtain with the help of ropes and pulleys. Clear notes of music drift out from behind the wretched curtain. As it rises, you can make out four pairs of feet, but nothing more.   
_"Imagine me and you, I do…”_  
A smile spreads across your face as you hear the familiar voice singing.   
_“…I think about you day and night,  
it’s only right.   
To think about the girl you love   
and hold her tight.   
So happy together”_    
The curtain rises further and you see Hana at the keyboard, beaming at you. Right across from her, Maxwell and a reluctant Drake provide chorus. Liam stands with his back to you, playing his guitar. He sings,   
_"If I should call you up,  
invest a dime,   
and you say you belong to me   
and ease my mind,   
imagine how the world could be,   
so very fine…”_    
Maxwell and Drake coo,   
_“Veeerryyy fiiiinnee…”_  
Liam sings,   
_“So happy together”_    
Hana presses a few more buttons on the keyboard and the gang launches itself into the chorus. Liam turns to you with a big grin, playing the guitar and singing to you.   
_**“I can’t see me lovin’ nobody but you,  
for all my life!   
When you’re with me, baby, the skies’ll be blue.   
For all my life!” **_  
You stand there, awestruck and so in love with your cheese-ball fiance, as he sings sweetly, grinning all the while.   
_“Me and you  
and you and me.   
No matter how they toss the dice,   
it had to be.   
The only one for me is you,   
and you for me.   
So happy together!” _  
You find yourself thinking of every event that led to this - Liam’s bachelor party, the masquerade ball, the day you two jumped down a waterfall, the stolen moments you spent in mazes and gardens, the Beaumont Bash, the Coronation and all the accusations levied upon you that night. But he never doubted you for a second. The two of you came through it together, stronger and more in love with each other. Now you’re the Queen-to-be. And your King is singing you a Turtles song, looking like the most ridiculously smitten man in the world. It’s nothing you would complain about though. In fact, it’s the happiest you have felt in months.   
_“So happy together…”_ , Liam winks at you as he sings.   
Maxwell bobs his head along with the rhythm. Drake rolls his eyes, singing along. Your wide grin hurts your cheeks but you don’t care. 

You clap when the performance comes to an end. Before you can say a word of praise, Liam crosses the small distance between you two, and lifts you up in his arms.   
"Liam!”, you laugh.   
He spins you around before putting you back down, and plants a hearty kiss on your mouth. The two of you keep smiling and kissing, failing to do both properly, but happy anyway.   
“Get a room, kids”, Drake smirks.   
You hear nothing and see nothing but your overjoyed fiance. With your arms around his neck, and his arms around your waist, Liam asks,   
“Did my lady enjoy the serenade?”   
You pretend to mull it over,   
“Hm, let me think”   
Liam gives your waist a tight squeeze, making you squeal and giggle. You admit,  
“Okay, fine! I liked it”   
He touches his forehead to yours, giving you a quick kiss before smiling,  
“Really? Drake said the song was tacky. I thought it was quite nice, and the lyrics conveyed how you make me feel”   
“You mean…  _happy_?”, you tease him.   
“Among other feelings starting with  _h_ ”, he smirks and bites your lip.   
“Great”, Drake says, “They’re making out. Again”   
Liam holds you tighter as you kiss him with fervor. In that moment, you are only two people in love. Not the royalty of Cordonia, not a former waitress from New York. 

The future is full of responsibilities and uncertainties. But you know you can rule the world with one hand as long as Liam is holding the other.   
He stops kissing you just to whisper against your lips,   
_“I’m so glad you chose me”_    
You look up into his eyes and grin,   
“Right back at cha”


	2. I Just Wanna Keep Calling Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative epilogue to the Royal Romance Book 1, that takes place when MC's life is not in danger at the hands of those conspiring against her. It's weepy and smutty.

 "Miss Jones, please", Bastien pulls you along with him.   
"He's calling my name! Liam is looking for me! Bastien, please!", you cry, "Let me go! Let me go! _**LIAM!"**_     
The chaos around you won't cease. Your feet go numb as you're dragged away from the palace towards the back door. Maxwell gives you a pleading look, being rushed by your side.   
"Riley, please don't cry. Everything's going to be fine"   
It's not. There won't be a tomorrow. Liam was taken from you and this is the end of the world.   
"Riley!"   
Drake shouts your name and breaks past a slew of guards to join you. He assures you, "We're going to fix this, all right? If it's the last thing I do. But you need to keep calm and go with the Beaumonts. Hey, are you listening?"   
You can barely see his face through the tears in your eyes. You're escorted into the car with the Beaumont brothers. The door shuts and Drake tries to shake off the guards pulling him behind.   
"Dr-drake please... tell him the truth", you sob.   
"I will. But Liam's going to need you to be strong, okay? Hey, get off me! Maxwell, take care of her!"   
You watch, with tears running down your face, the palace slipping into the distance while the car speeds on. 

* * *

You lie in bed in your room at the Beaumont manor. The night is windy. A sweet smell of roses wafts up towards you from the gardens below. But none of it seems to cheer you. Liam's unbridled cry for you rings in your mind.   
He was looking for you. He wanted to talk to you. And they made him choose _her_.   
"Riley?", Maxwell knocks on the door.   
You glance at him and note the change in his expression on seeing you. That's when the tears on your face make themselves known. You wipe them away and speak. Your voice is thick with grief.   
"Sorry. What is it?"   
"I brought you dinner"   
"I am not hungry. Thank you"   
"Riley, please..."   
"No", you turn to him again, "I appreciate it, but please don't. It's going to take some time to... I would be really grateful if you could let me spend that time alone, Maxwell"   
Maxwell lingers by the door, watching you. Setting the plate he was carrying on the table, he stands by the bed. You wipe another onset of tears, avoid looking him in the eye.   
"I just want to help", he says.   
"I know"   
"Bertrand is looking into it. He..."   
"Maxwell", you sigh, "I can't talk about it. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to hear about it. I just..."   
With a painful sob, you bury your face in the pillow. They took from you the one man you loved. The only one you had ever loved. Now he will have to marry Madeleine. And you will live out the rest of your days with the ache of losing him forever.   
 _'...I love you'  
_ He had looked so happy when he said it.   
Why? Why did he say it?! The pain is a thousand times worse just because. He loves you and you love him - _god, you do_ \- and there's nothing either of you can do. If only you could tell him one last time... that you weren't untrue to him and loved him more than you could ever express. If only you could rest your head on his shoulder and cry and cry... 

"Riley?"   
Your breath catches in your throat.   
You had to have heard that wrong. Maxwell doesn't sound like that, even if it was in a shaky voice. Slowly, you look up from the pillow at the figure standing before you, the one who said your name. Your throat tightens with pain as the tears flow. Maxwell leaves you two alone.   
"Liam...", you whimper.   
He looks like he has aged a decade in the last few hours. You tremble with mute sobs on seeing the tears in his eyes. He falls to his knees before you. You immediately sit up and hold his face in your hands. Liam won't look up though.   
"I have hurt you. I failed you"   
"No", you whisper.   
"I have. You should hate me, Riley. I am so sorry. I don't deserve to tell you I'm sorry"   
"Liam... look at me", you tilt his face upwards, "I love you. Nothing will change that. Those pictures with Tariq..."   
"They were staged. I know"   
"Did Drake tell you?"   
"No. But I know you would never do that to me"   
You hang your head, your chest heaving with sobs. He trusts you. They couldn't turn him against you.   
"Riley, don't cry", his choked-up voice is too much to bear, "We're going to fight it. Everyone who was even the least bit involved in this - I'm going to make them suffer. I swear to you on my mother's grave, I am yours and yours alone. No one is going to take you away from me, okay? I won't let them. Hey, look at me"   
He cups your face with both hands,   
"My Queen, I beg you to be strong these next few days. We need to fight this and I can't do it without you. Do you hear me?"   
You nod. Liam rises on his feet and leaning over, gives you a warm kiss. You pull him into yourself with your arms around his neck. As he pulls back, you hold on to the lapels of his coat. Shaking your head, you urge him,   
"Don't go"   
"Just for ton..."   
"No", you shake your head again, "Not tonight. Please"   
Liam takes in the sight of you for a minute before gently prying your hands off himself. Your lip trembles,   
"Liam..."   
You watch him walk to the door, feeling like your heart is being dragged along too. You put your arms around yourself, prepared to spend the rest of the night lying awake.   
 _Clkk._

You turn your head sharply to the door. Liam has bolted it. He turns the doorknob and locks the door from within. You gape at him in surprise as he turns and walks to you. Suddenly, his arms are around you, his lips upon yours, his body upon yours - why do you ever doubt him?   
"You're staying", you exclaim in between kisses, "You're staying"   
"There's no place else I'd rather be", he trails his kisses to your jaw.   
You close your eyes and sigh, as he kisses your neck and deeply inhales the fragrance of your hair. Lifting his head and giving you a deep kiss, his hands slip under your sweatshirt. Liam leans back and pulls the shirt off you. You pull him to you for a kiss again. The need to be with him, to feel him all around you is too strong. He seems to agree as his hands pass over your exposed skin, feeling every inch of it with insistence. You break the kiss to help him out of the clothes. He throws the coat on the floor and joins you in undoing the shirt buttons. You see his sculpted chest once more, forgetting to pull the shirt off him. You glide your hands along his torso. His hard, masculine form seems even hotter upon your touch. Liam kisses your mouth again, tastes you with his tongue. You reach your hands into the open shirt and feel his rippled back. He couldn't be more perfect.   
"I love you", he kisses your ear, "In the maze tonight, I controlled myself. I wanted to give you a first time you could look back upon and smile. But now... I'm not going to hold back"   
He growls and nibbles on your earlobe,   
"You have no idea how badly I want you, Riley. It's the first thought in my head when I wake up, the last when I go to bed and everything in between. I want to... I want to ruin you for any man who may be there after me. I want you to know what madness feels like when it comes from love. I'm crazy about you, Riley. And... no matter how many times I touch you, it's never going to be enough"   
You gasp as he bites down on your collarbone. His hands hold your waist as his thumbs move in circles on your bare stomach. Liam lays a flurry of hot kisses down your chest to your navel. He lifts your bottom and pulls off the shorts you had on. You kick them off your feet as he tugs at your panties with his teeth. His teeth graze your mound a little, making you tremble with anticipation. And when his mouth opens upon what it seeks, you grab his hair with both hands and arch your back.   
Liam takes his sweet time to savour you. His tongue probes deeper and laps at the wetness growing with each second. His fingers press into your bottom as he holds you in place to satisfy his craving. The pleasure pools within you, thickening with every movement of his tongue. You moan and raise your hips begging him for a release. His hair brushes against your inner thighs, tickling almost, whenever he moves his head to taste more of you. It is when his lips suck on your swollen clit that you completely lose it.   
The orgasm is so powerful that only the lower half of your body seems to exist. You thrash about madly, muffling your cry with both hands. Every hair on your body rises as the pleasure refuses to subside. Your legs are shaking by the time Liam rises from between them. His eyes are dark with lust as he leans over you again, makes you blush by saying,   
"Sweet"   
Locking eyes with you, he reaches under you to unclasp your bra. He removes it off you and throws it on the floor. The way his gaze falls on your breasts, you feel self-conscious and move your hand to cover them.   
"Don't you dare"   
You blush harder and let your hand fall back on the bed. Liam feels you up with both hands, massaging your breasts, squeezing them. You watch him wipe his cheek against one and your eyes go wide.   
"Did I... oh god, I'm so sorry"   
He grins,   
"I liked it"   
With his tongue, he licks your own wetness from the tips of your breasts. You close your eyes for a moment as he takes your nipple in his mouth. Liam sucks on it, takes his time playing with it. You're roused from your pre-orgasmic state when you feel a warmth against your thigh, right above your knee. The fabric of Liam's pants rubs along your thigh and you can feel the heat right through it.   
Desperate all of a sudden to take him into your mouth, you lift his face off your chest and unbuckle his belt. He watches your hurried movements to get him out of the pants. You do and pull off his shirt too. When you slid his boxers off, you give him an admiring gaze. He's so hard you have to pull it away from his stomach, making him groan. You try to lay him on the bed but Liam holds your hands.   
"Not tonight", he says.   
"But I want to... I want to...", you pout and grumble, "I want to choke on your dick already!"   
Liam hangs his head and chuckles. He looks back up at you,   
"Soon"   
With that, he lays you on the bed and gets between your legs. He moves towards you, slowly, and enters you fully in one thrust.   
"Ah!", you cry out.   
"Hey. Not so loud", he smiles wickedly, "I'm just getting started"   
You wince and shut your eyes as Liam begins to move. With each thrust, he seems to go deeper. You're wet enough to make him slide in and out of you with ease, but damn he's giving it to you hard.   
He places his hands next to your shoulders, making you look up at him. He stares into your eyes as he keeps pounding into you, nice and slow. You bite your lip in frustration. It hurts but it feels so good.   
"Ah..."   
At the sound of your moans, he begins to thrust even harder. You clamp your mouth shut against his shoulder for fear of screaming out loud. Your nails dig into his back and he increases the pace. Your ass rubs against the bed underneath you, crumpling the sheets with each stroke. Liam moves within you and drives you to the edge of ecstacy.   
"Oh... Liam...", you whimper into his shoulder.   
Pain gives way to pleasure and they entwine so, that you find your eyes rolling back shut. The orgasm leaves you exhausted and elated all at once. You blindly grasp for Liam's body as he keeps plowing into your quivering flesh. You have barely recovered from your own climax when he comes.   
"Ah", he softly groans.   
You stare in awe at his raw, vulnerable expression. His cheeks are tinged with pink as he shudders and comes some more. You're mesmerised by the heaviness of his eyelids, his short breath, the astonished little O of his mouth. He soon collapses against your chest.

Moments later, your torso is covered with sheets. Your head is on Liam’s chest and his arm is around you. Lying on your side, you keep looking at him.   
"What are you going to do?"   
He gently rubs your shoulder up and down,   
"I'm going to fix this. Too long I have been occupied with being a Prince and the future King, but now I'm going to be the man you deserve. The one who won't stop until you're seated in the throne right beside me"   
You can't stop writing your name on his heart with your finger.   
"The King and Queen will be mad"   
"I don't care"   
"What about Madeleine?"   
You feel him tense up. He says after a second,   
"If she's involved, she's going to pay for every single tear you have shed"   
"Liam..."   
You try to sit up but he holds you in place, close to him. His face is relaxed and dangerously calm as he assures you,   
"You don't have to worry about anything. I promise. By this time next week, you will rightly be my betrothed. Until then..."   
You feel bereft as he moves his arm off you. Reaching towards the floor, Liam picks up his coat and dives into a pocket. He brings out a ring box. It is with great effort that you keep your expression neutral. He opens the box to your eyes.   
A dazzling platinum ring, with a luminescent blue gem, makes your jaw drop.   
"I have never had a real job. But I sold a painting once, and since half the proceedings from its purchase went to charity, I saved the other half as my first payment of sorts. I bought this ring with it last week. One look at it and I knew it belonged on your finger"   
Liam slides the ring onto your index finger. He smiles,   
"The engagement ring is going to be bigger and gaudier. So you might want to allow that finger its last few days of freedom"   
You smile at him and then at the ring,   
"I love it, thank you. But you shouldn't have"   
He shrugs the suggestion off. His voice is tranquil as he says,   
"I want you to wear it as a token of our love"   
He takes your hand and kisses it. You graze his cheek with your other hand.   
"In that case, I'm never taking it off", you grin.   
He does too,   
"Thank god"   
Your lips meet in a kiss. With your faces so close, Liam keeps staring at you adoringly.   
"Hate to ruin the moment but", you voice a doubt, "You're not leaving just yet, are you?"   
"No. I want to sleep next to my beautiful bride-to-be. I might be gone by the time you wake up though. Sorry about that"   
"But what if I wake up and think it was all a dream?"   
"Then you look at the ring and remember how madly we made love last night"   
There's no stopping the smile that blooms on your face. You shake your head at him, saying,   
"I love you, Liam Rys" 


End file.
